


Yeah, some apologies would be nice

by RowN



Category: Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Candy is gay as fuck, Eric is bi as heck, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Jealous Captain Candy, Jealousy, M/M, Major Mint hate account, No one likes Major Mint here, Party, The ending is now gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Candy is happy to see his friend again, but he is still angry at him for his lies, and something bothers him when he sees him dancing with Clara.
Relationships: Captain Candy/Eric (Barbie in The Nutcracker)
Kudos: 1





	Yeah, some apologies would be nice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Des excuses ne seraient pas de refus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678814) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



Candy did not know how he was supposed to react. He really was happy, truly, to see his very best friend of always again, and to know he was still alive, and in good health, but he was angry at him. He had spent years thinking that his friend had run away and left them behind, fearing he was dead maybe, and now that he was watching him dancing with Clara, to restore balance in their dear kingdom, he was feeling sick. He applauded anyway, like every other subjects of the kingdom, and it was not making him feel better.

He could not look away from the dancers, from Eric especially. His friend seemed so happy, twirling like that with the young fairy, their Sugarplum princess. It was true that Clara was a really elegant young girl with a very particular beauty, and so nice, listening so well, brave… He could perfectly understand why Eric loved her so much. At the end of the dance, he thought they were going to kiss each other, and finally looked away. Everyone was screaming with joy and dancing, so it was no problem he decided to recede quietly. He did not want to stop anyone from having fun just because he was not feeling as good as them.

He hid himself behind a pillar of the castle courtyard and stayed here. He listened to everyone having fun, singing, laughing, and dancing together, and it made him smile a bit. Even if he were bothered by something he could not explain, he was still happy that they were all safe and sound, and free from the Mouse king. They would all be able to be free and happy again, and Eric would take back his place on the throne. To be more specific, he would become a good king for them all. He was sure that his friend would become a great king, he still trusted him despite everything.

“Captain Candy?”

He straightened strongly, as straight as the pillar, and look right into the eyes of the person who just called him by his title… before recognizing Eric. His friend laughed softly, amused by his reaction.

“Sorry, it was too tempting, you seemed so lost in your thoughts.

-I was indeed. I did not want to bother the others with some thoughts, it bothers me only.

-Do you want to talk about it, my friend?”

Candy did not particularly want to, he did not want to talk about it, even less with Eric, but he was not a coward.

“I was only thinking about Clara.

-Clara?”

Eric did not hide his surprise and take a look at the young girl who was laughing and dancing with the children coming to her. He frowned immediately and then pointed at Candy.

“Do you… Do you like her?”

Candy could not contain himself from laughing, but still tried to keep it delicate and polite to not insult his friend too much.

“Like if it could be possible.

-Well, it is true that she is a woman.

-But you, you like her, right?

-What? No! Not at all, I mean, Candy-

-If it has been me, you would not have followed me.

-Pardon me?”

Jealousy. There was his issue. He was jealous of a sixteen-year-old teenager who was the one to find his best friend, gaining his trust, saved him, and saved everyone else also. Eric did not hesitate a second before following here, while he had let him behind when he left. He had not told him what had happen to him, even when they finally met again.

“I could not even recognize you. You were just right in front of me, you talked to me, you saved my life and I still could not recognize you.

-I had changed. And also, my friend, I had run away such a long time ago, and we were in the middle of a war, you were not expecting me to come back like that.

-I did not, you are right… but I was still hoping for it. I was hoping you would come back and-

-And I am back!

-But you lied to me!”

Candy felt a little stupid, not being able to forgive Eric like that. It was not his fault, he was the victim of a curse, all of them had been victims of the Mouse King, and he was back, _finally_ , and they were free, and there was nothing to be scared of anymore. He just could not understand why he was not able to accept it like everyone else.

“I think I should make some excuses about that.

-Yeah, I would like some, actually.”

Eric took one of Candy’s hands in his and at that moment, the little captain felt how sweaty they were. Eric was acting but he was actually really stressed. Candy did not know how to feel about that.

“I am really sorry, Candy. I promise that I would do anything to be forgiven, as long as you are okay with it.”

Candy smiled and shook his head. His prince, his king, was always doing a little too much when he wanted to forgive himself, and it was always honest, which was not a good thing for his own safety.

“There, there, do not worry about that. You should go dance with your fairy.

-I would rather dance with my captain.

-I do not dance.

-Really? But we all saw you dancing, sooner, with the Major Mint.

-Only to celebrate the fact that you were back and the freedom of our kingdom only.

-And for me, I would love to celebrate it with you. If I am right, you are a bit jealous.

-Maybe I would not be jealous if you did not lie to me.”

Candy took a look at all the people having fun without them. They did not need them, they were all having fun on their own, and they would not even notice that the two of them were away, maybe because they were all giving their attention to Clara, after all, she was their Sugarplum princess, and it was literally thanks to them that they were all free. They would not even notice it if they just went far away from there. He tightened the hand of his king in his.

“I you want to celebrate it, it will be under my conditions, just the two of us, away from the crowd, just us and how I want it, away from all that excitement.

-You say that like if you did not like some excitement.”

Candy laughed at Eric’s observation and dragged him behind, away from the crowd, in a quieter place, like before they were separated.


End file.
